A thermal interface material (TIM) can be used to thermally connect two or more layers together. For example, TIMs are often used in CPU packages to thermally connect the CPU die to the integrated heat spreader (IHS) of the CPU package. There are various types of TIMs that may be used. However, current TIMs present challenges.